


Gone

by wheeitsvee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeitsvee/pseuds/wheeitsvee
Summary: He's just looking down, waiting to take his final breath





	Gone

Sometimes, they say it's fine

That you'll be okay, that nothing is a lie

Tch- always get that all the time

From the same old camp from the same old guy

Heh, it was fun while it lasted

But I suppose it's time to go

To go away from this place and take this step off-

No

Is it worth it? All the pain and suffering

Just to feel the numbness and the ending...

The ending story.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him

Yelling words I can't understand

...

I look back down

The rushing water calms me

It helps me conquer this fear within me

I can be free

I can let go

So

I take the step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so  
> I tried? Mainly it's Max's point of view, and I guess it's meant to be him committing suicide. Dark, I know. I know it really short, and really stupid, but- whatever.


End file.
